Crossroads
by gallaghergirl123
Summary: He thought they all respected him, liked him. He never had thought they had felt that way... Especially not Norway


He was used to being abandoned; he really was. Sweden and Finland had already left, so it was no surprise that now Norway was too.

Or at least, that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

Denmark had thought that Norway would stay with him, be his support and love him unconditionally, but just like the others, he had left too. When Sweden had taken Norway, Norway didn't look the slightest bit fazed, like it didn't matter Denmark wasn't going to be a constant in his life anymore.

And that's perhaps what had hurt him the most.

(Line)

When Norway had declared itself independent, the Dane was elated. He and the Norwegian could finally see each other more often. Well he had thought that, but it had never really seemed to happen. He always called Norway asking for the two of them to hang out, and every day he was refused, but everyday he had his hope up for change for tomorrow.

So he called Norway again, asking him out for drinks, only to receive a disappointing answer of no. It pained the Dane to no end, and so he went out for drinks himself. After all, there is no wound a beer can't try and patch up, or attempt to patch up.

* * *

><p><p>

There were the four other Nordics all chatting at the bar. Denmark was tempted to just waltz on over and join his old friends for a couple of drinks, and since he often gave into temptation, he began walking towards them.

"And can you believe he is constantly inviting Norway to hang out?" a voice caused Denmark to stop in his tracks, "Like he would say yes." Finland chuckled.

Iceland scoffed, "I know, big brother would never even want to go out drinking with him. That worthless Dane."

"He has such a large ego, it's hard to put with him. How we all manage to do it before is beyond me. It's a wonder why we didn't leave earlier. Every moment in that house was torture."

Sweden nodded at his wife, "H'll n'ver l'rn."

Denmark was hurt, probably more so then ever before. The only thing keeping him from staying was the small glimmer of hope that Norway would defend him, for he had not spoken a single word yet.

"He still thinks we all like him."

And that was the final straw. Denmark turned around, blinking the tears out of his eyes, and left the bar. Norway had abandoned him once again, and this time, by choice.

* * *

><p><p>

Norway could have sworn he saw spiky blonde hair leave the bar that night, but shook it off, knowing the Dane would never drink without a buddy. He heaved a sigh at the other three Nordics, who were still ranting about Denmark. This happened every month they met; they would get things off their chest, and it mostly was always about Denmark. It wasn't as if they all hated Denmark; he was just a constant reminder of their past and it made the others angry. Besides, it's not like he would every find out about this, and once Norway finally decided to visit the Dane again, the Dane would act as cheery as he had been the last couple years.

And despite Norway's constant denial of the fact, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><p>

They didn't like him. None of them did. And he couldn't believe he didn't notice it until now. He used to be such a harsh and power hungry leader, so what could he expect? That they would forgive him since he changed his character. Denmark couldn't even ponder how he had become so naive. They were his only friends, but it had never been a mutual friendship.

He loved the Norwegian, whether it was platonic or romantic, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed the Norwegian, but Norway would never need him in that way. He wanted to make Norway happy and have him give Denmark one of his rare smiles. But now he realized, the only way to do that was to leave him be and only talk to him on strictly business purposes. It would kill Denmark inside, but if it was for Norway, he didn't care. Nothing mattered but Norway, so he would consider Norway's happiness as his own.

It's not as if he would disappear instantly from the rest of the world. He would do it slowly and subtly, so that no one would notice, if they even cared. He wouldn't attend the World Conferences as frequently, and eventually not attend them at all. Although he wouldn't get to see any country again, it was worth it. Worth it to not get to see America and England finally release all that sexual tension, not see South Italy and Spain celebrate one year or to even not see Finland and Sweden's hundredth anniversary. After all, it was all for Norway.

* * *

><p><p>

Denmark hadn't been calling him, and it slightly caused Norway worry. The Dane would normally call him everyday, with excitement laced in his voice. Now if the anomaly happened that Denmark had called, it would be about their economies and the voice that used to sound playful and full of life, sounded so…...dead. And it just felt so wrong.

Denmark hadn't even showed up at the world conference… And although Norway was worried, he couldn't visit Denmark. He just wasn't ready to be reminded of his old life. One day, he would though. He would see what was wrong with Denmark and life would continue on for both countries.

And everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p><p>

2287 A. D.

The country of Denmark has sunk beneath the ocean. The causes are unknown and scientist do not understand why the country had suddenly sunk and the surrounding countries have not. The Danish people were welcomed only into Norway, after the demise of their country. But, even with this country gone, the world has never seen so alive and thriving.

* * *

><p><p>

….I love Denmark so much, but I love angst, so this came to be! Please review if you want.


End file.
